The Story of Dulcie Haggen, The Z Girl
by Temptissa Summers
Summary: Okay, So Dulcie Hagen is Skips Niece and Just moved to Venice Beach. She is a Skateboarder. This is about her proving that she could be as good as any of the Z boys. But will they accept her? What will happen when she has feelings for one she shouldn't?
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Dulcie Haggen, The Z Girl

Uncle Skip and the Zephyr's

Okay so my name is Dulcie. I have Dirty blonde hair down to my shoulders. I just moved in with my Uncle Skip after my mom died. I have only met him a couple times.

I''m standing in front of Zephyr's. with two duffel bags in hand and a skateboard. Well, life is going to be different, I think to myself.

""Cie, You're here" Skip says after I enter, using the nickname he always called me, cuz Dull was, Well dull.

""Hey Skip" I say politely. A guy behind me takes my bags. I turn around and he grins sheepishly at me.

""Cie, this is Baby Sid" He says obviously referring to the kid that took my bags. "Sid, This is my niece Dulcie"

I took a seat and as soon as I did I heard a noise sounding like a mob or a mosh pit out side. At least 15 guys enter, most with out shirts. One of Them waked up to me. He looks Mexican. "Hey, Who are you cutie?" He asks.  
""Red Dog" I heard Skip say sharply. "This is my Niece, Dulcie, She's going to be living with me". Tony looks at me. _I guess im off limits_ I thought. All they guys sit town. "Now as I just finished tell Tony here," Skip says, Tony blushes. "This is my Niece Dulcie" The whole crowd looks over at me. It made me with I didn't wear such a low cut tank top. "Cie, This is the boys" I made an awkward waving gesture.

Skip lectures the boys on some skate team their having. I kind of zoned out. I had never been around so many guys, It was going to take some getting use to. After the lecture all the guys race outside on their skateboards to get something to eat. The guy that Skip called Jay Boy was left after the others were racing down the streets. "You Coming?" He asked. I looked at Skip. He tilted his head toward the door, meaning Go Ahead.

I ran out of the door and get on my skateboard, trying hard to catch up to the others, With Jay right beside me.

And that''s how My adventures with the Z Boys started.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Dulcie Haggen, The Z Girl

Too Good to be true

I quickly caught up to the rest of the crew. I turned around behind me to see Jay showing off some tricks. I just laughed. "Hey Jay Boy your gonna bail and im gonna laugh" I shout. Tony turns around.

"Let our boy show off" He says, I smiled at him.

"Hey, Jay Boy, we gotta get going" Stacy shouts. Jay finishes up a trick and skates over next to me.

"Ruin all my fun why don't you Peralta" Jay says and they all skate off with me and Jay behind. "So why did you move here?" Jay asks

"Well my mom died and Skip is the only family I have left" I said. Jays face fell.

"I'm sorry" Jay said. I just laughed it off.

"Don't be Jay, I'm fine" I said. Jay's face rose back up into a smile. Then he took a left and stopped at a diner.

"Sid, you paying today?" Tony shouted at Baby Sid. Sid just shook his head.

"Hey, Sid doesn't have to if he doesn't want to" Jay shouted, all protective like. I thought it was sweet how Jay was like Baby Sid's brother.

"I really don't mind Jay" Sid stuttered out. I looked at the sweet little kid

"I'll tell you what guys, I'll split the tab with Sid" I said and Baby Sid looked up at me, Actually they all did. They

were all surprised

"Where did Skip's niece get money?" Tony said. I knew that Skip didn't have much money. All of it was spent on alcohol or supplies for Zephyr's.

"It's called inheritance" I said. The boys all laugh and enter the diner. They take two huge booths next to eachother. I took the seat next to Baby Sid and Jay Boy. I only ordered a milkshake, I wasn't that hungry

"Come on girl. No wonder your so skinny" Jay says to me and pokes my side making me laugh cuz thats my tickle spot. He grins and pokes me again. I scream again. He does it again

"Jay, Stop" I manage to get out. He finally stops. I put my hand in my water and splash him a bit.

"Oh, Cie your gonna wish you didn't do that" Jay says and I just laugh. He takes the whole water glass and splashes some on me but it misses and gets Sid. Sid looks shocked for about a second before taking his Coke and drenching Jay. In about another minute it's a full on food fight. I was right in the middle of it. Then a waiter comes over and looks straight at me. Shit.

"Miss, you will have to leave" He says.

"What?" Sid says. "It want like she was the only one in it". I was flattered that Sid was standing up for me when I just got to Venice Beach a couple of hours ago.

"Just go, Kid" The Waiter said to me.

"What the--" Jays starts to say.

"Its Okay, Jay, I really don't mind" I said. I didn't want to get the boys kicked out of their regular place. I took up my skateboard and walked towards the exit. I was just about to take off when Jay comes out.

"Cie, Don't leave, that guy's an ass, Plus were the Z-boys Rebelling is what we do" he said. I just laughed. Hanging with them was gonna be fun. I heard a crash and some yelling from the restaurant.

Then I saw the waiter storming out the door drenched in mustard. At the sight of that me and Jay started hysterically laughing. The waiter turned around, only making us laugh more to see a bun stuck to his shirt. "You two think this is funny?" He asks us. I started laughing so hard my sides we're hurting. "Punk, Why don't you take your loser friends and your little whore and stop fucking bothering us". I immediately stopped laughing. Before I could even say anything or react Jay punched him.

Then the whole crew was outside. All kicked out. Well I had a hell of a story to tell Skip when you got back

Actually Skip didn't have a reaction. It could have been that this seemed to happen to the boys a lot, or maybe cuz Skip was probably stoned out of his mind.

The rest of the day I spent Skateboarding with Jay and Stacie and T.A.

"Ya know Cie, Your pretty good..For a girl" T.A. says.

"For a girl...What the fuck Tony...I don't see you give Peggy shit" I said teasingly.

"Oh, He gives Peggy shit all the time" Stacie said. I just laughed. The guys and I bantered for a bit and hung out until about 11. Surprisingly Skip set a curfew for Me of midnight.

"Hey, Cie" Jay said. I turned around. "See me and the guys usually do early morning surf session, so if your up to getting up that early you should come" He said. I smiled really big. I was never well at adjusting to new places but I fit in so well here it's almost unnatural. Jay turns around. I put the Key in the back door to Zephyr's.

"Hey Jay?" I said at last minute. He turned around to look at me. "I don't know how to surf" I felt so stupid. Jay probably thought I was a loser.

"I'll teach you, Kay Cie?" He said. I just nodded me head. He was so sweet. "Meet me here at 5" I confirmed it with a nod. He walked over to me and gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See ya Dulcie"

It was to good to be true.


End file.
